Big Meaty Claws
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Well, maybe life for Harold would be so much better if some people didn't try to play with big, meaty claws!
1. Chapter 1

******Big Meaty Claws**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Given how well "Rev Up Those Fryers" became in regards to going far beyond the scene it originated from, I bothered to actually try and capture lightning in a bottle twice with this. Though I can say it probably won't be as funny, or successful.

* * *

Harold William "Bill" Reginald was just your ordinary blue colored fish with a white shirt and red shorts. Not pretty bad for a character used as filler. Anyway, things seem to tick him off easily, but one wouldn't begin to notice until the day when everyone was being part of Squidward's marching band...

"Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with big, meaty claws!" Harold commented in a British accent.

Naturally, this ticked Mr. Krabs off, prompting him to turn around and glare right into Harold's soul. "What did you say, punk?!"

Harold got closer to Mr. Krabs as he further exaggerated his point. "BIG, **MEATY, _CLAWS!_**"

Mr. Krabs growled as he raised his red pincers, preparing for a brawl. "Well, these claws ain't just for attracting mates."

Harold motioned his blue flippers as he was determined to fight back. "Bring it on, old man! Bring it on!"

It was then that Spongebob popped in, being between Harold and Mr. Krabs. "No, people. Let's be smart and bring it off."

Nancy Suzy Fish scoffed as she placed her flippers on her hips. "Oh, so now the talking cheese is going to preach to us."

Squidward raised his front tentacles as he tried calming everyone down. "Wait, wait. I know tensions are high..."

But it was no use, as everyone began fighting, much to Squidward's dismay. Harold and Mr. Krabs charged towards each other with oboes, prepared to hit each other to submission, but their rivalry would end short as Ms. Puff slammed them both with her cymbals, strong enough to knock them out.

It wasn't a good night to be bemoaning someone for having big, **meaty _claws_**.


	2. Chapter 2

Harold hummed to himself as he was in the Barg N' Mart, trying to get some groceries for the week, when he bumped into a random crab.

"Pardon you," The crab replied in a husk voice as he scuttled away, grumbling.

Harold rolled his eyes as he attempted to grab the cans on the aisle, but he couldn't, due to them having been pierced by the crabs. He continued trying to grab, but ended up failing. Screaming in rage, Harold collapsed to the floor, shaking his blue flipper as he looked up at the ceiling, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Big, _Meaty, **Claws...!**_" Harold barked out, making everyone look at him oddly as he continued staring at the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Harold was at the movie theater, trying to see the 60th anniversary special of The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms. He walked in, planning to get some popcorn.

"Excuse me, can I get some popcorn?" Harold asked, both of his blue flippers on the counter.

The crab serving the snacks nodded his head at Harold. "Sure thing, buddy." He then grabbed a red empty bucket, trying to pick it up with his claws. Harold's smile disappeared as he frowned, getting annoyed as it took several seconds for the crab to grab hold of the bucket.

"Oh come on! It's not hard to pick up!" Harold exclaimed as he flailed his flippers about. "If you didn't have big, _meaty **claws**_, you could have gotten the popcorn by now!"

"Watch your tongue, squirt," The crab replied as he glared at Harold. "You won't like me when I'm discouraged..."

"Oh yeah? Tell it to my flippers, old man!" Harold taunted as he positioned to fight. "You and your big, _meaty **claws**_ are nothing to me! **Nothing!**"

Harold was then blasted out of the movie theater by a wave of hot, buttery popcorn, with the crab chuckling as he watched Harold disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Harold was trying to play the XBox 360 with Fred, the two of them playing Halo 3 together on multiplayer inside Fred's house. Harold was losing, while Fred was winning with ease.

"Hahaha! Man, Harold, you sure do stink at this game!" Fred commented as he glanced at Harold, sticking his tongue out. "The way you're pressing the buttons on the controller make it seem like you have big, meaty claws!"

Harold glared at Fred as he growled. "Why would you say something like that to me?"

Fred shrugged meekly as he smirked. "It's just that, well, you're playing terribly. I mean, I have seen kids play better than you!"

"And you think, it's because of big, _meaty, **claws!?**_" Harold exclaimed angrily as he shook Fred violently, tossing the control aside before as foam formed in his mouth, his eyes bulging with rage. "I'll show you who stinks at playing a game! I'll throttle you!"

"My leg!" Fred exclaimed, even though he was being choked by the neck while his legs were perfectly fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Harold was trying to pick up a yellow vase with his blue flippers, but he was having trouble with it. Debbie giggled as she watched Harold fail to pick up the vase.

"What's wrong, honey?" Debbie teased as she placed her purple flippers on Harold's shoulders. "Can't be able to lift something so light?"

Harold turned red in the face as he shook violently. "Oh, I know I can pick this stupid vase up! I don't have big, _meaty, **claws!**_" As he continued trying to lift it up, he dropped the vase, causing it to break into many pieces.

Debbie gasped as she placed her flippers on her face, with Harold screaming in rage as he began wrecking everything in his house, letting his anger get to his head yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

Harold was trying to make some bacon as Nat was pressuring him on, with both of them being in Nat's house.

"When's the bacon ready?" Nat asked as he placed his right arm on Harold's shoulder.

Harold glanced at Nat, murmuring in annoyance. "It'll be ready when it's ready."

"Well, you can let it not sizzle in the frying pan." Nat commented as he smirked, pointed at Harold's hand holding the frying pan. "Or are you too stingy to let go?"

Harold growled as he slapped Nat across the face. "At least I have flippers and not big, _meaty, **claws!**_" He barked back.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a huge pile of cooked bacon flattened Harold, with Nat chuckling as he began eating the bacon.


	7. Chapter 7

Harold was walking around Bikini Bottom, trying to build up an appetite so that he would have an excuse to drop by the Krusty Krab when a male Cyan Crabber, a cyan colored crab with a small enclosed body and a giant piercing claw on either its left or right pincer, scuttled past Harold, catching the anthropomorphic blue fish's attention.

"Hey! You!" Harold exclaimed as he dashed towards the Crabber, appearing in front of his as he placed his blue flippers on his hips. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

The Crabber sighed as he looked up at Harold. "I'm on the lookout for boulders. I have to get them for my great, ghastly overlord!"

"And how would you be able to pick them up?" Harold insisted as he raised his arms in the air. "All you have are big, _meaty, **claws!**_"

The Crabber shook his left pincer. "Actually, sir, I only have one big claw, and it's not quite that meaty-"

"Enough!" Harold exclaimed as he slapped the Crabber's claw away, pointing at him. "I have been keeping my eyes on all you crustaceans for quite a while, and you all make me sick!"

The Crabber gasped as he scoffed, having been insulted. "Why, I say! Bite your tongue, fish, I am just merely looking for pebbles."

"Well, allow me to help you and your big, _meaty,** claw!**_" Harold exclaimed as he grabbed the Crabber and then kicked him high into the bright blue underwater sky with his left foot, dusting his hands as he continued on his way around Bikini Bottom.


	8. Chapter 8

Poor Harold somehow ended up in Banjo Kazooie's infamous Cloud Cuckooland, having no idea how he ended up here. As he was trying to make sense of the situation, he fell off the blue platform he was on, tumbling down towards the ocean.

"Ahhh! I don't know how I got here, and now I'm heading to my potential death! If only I had someone or something reliable to save me without having big, **meaty, _claws__!_**" Harold exclaimed as he flailed his blue flippers about.

Suddenly, the wind picked up heavily, carrying Harold high into the sky. As Harold was about to count his blessings and thank Neptune, the wind smacked him into the large pinkish mountain, causing Harold to tumble down, heading back towards the ocean below, screaming as the wind didn't pick him up and save him this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Harold was at the Krusty Krab, having a Krabby Patty eating contest with Nancy Suzy Fish and Debbie Rechid as they were the three fishes that were in the lead, with all three of them burping loudly as the other fish watched in amazement. Spongebob continued making plenty of new Krabby Patties for them to munch down on while Mr. Krabs counted all the green dollar bills he was getting, sitting at the table by the three fishes. Squidward, as usual, was not giving any craps about it as he was reading one of his many magazines in the boat.

"Forget it, you two!" Harold exclaimed as he munched on the Krabby Patties in between, wiping his mouth with his right fin. "I have the advantage! I'm picking these babies up and placing them into my mouth like that crab over there is picking up his money with his big, _meaty, **claws!**_"

Mr. Krabs glared angrily at Harold as he shook his right pincer. "Hey! Zip your mouth and focus on getting me money, I mean, winning the competition for eating the most Krabby Patties!" He shouted angrily, immediately going back to sniffing his money and sighing of relief.

Nancy burped loudly as Debbie farted louder in response, with Harold shoving more Krabby Patties down his mouth in an attempt to outdo them.


	10. Chapter 10

Harold was riding the waves on a blue and red surfboard as he was wearing his red shorts, catching the waves as Larry The Lobster appeared next to him on a green and purple board.

"Hey, Harold! How about you get your daily dose of my awesomeness?" Larry insisted as he posed about.

Harold growled, shaking his right fist at Larry. "Shove off, you freak! I don't need to be thrown off focus by your big, _meaty, **claws**_!" He then found himself losing balance, screaming as he flailed his arms about, falling into the giant wave behind him.

Larry winced as he felt bad for Harold, watching him scream for help as he flailed in the wave. Continuing to wince, eventually Larry shrugged it off and kept on showing off, much to the pleasure of the people watching him as Harold screamed about, unable to resurface.


	11. Chapter 11

Harold was slowly crawling on top of one of the many mountains in Bikini Bottom, trying to climb the top of the sandy Sand Mountain. Eventually, he made it to the top, cheering as he raised his blue flippers in the air.

"Ha ha, yes, I did it!" Harold exclaimed as he placed his flippers on his hips. "I proved that I could climb the tallest point in Bikini Bottom! And I did it with my bare hands!" He closed his eyes as he kept laughing, boasting still as he rolled his right flipper around. "I don't need no big, **meaty _claws_** to accomplish anything!"

Suddenly a giant enemy crab, colored green, popped out of the sand, squeezing Harold with its pincers. Harold screamed as he could barely breathe, trying to struggled as he was popped instead, with confetti popping out oddly enough, the giant enemy crab simply blinking.


	12. Chapter 12

Harold was trying to grab the small clams that were flying around him on the beach of Goo Lagoon, but the clams continued laughing at him as they escaped his blue flippers.

"Damn it, stop getting away from my flippers, you filthy little clams!" Harold growled in annoyance as he shook his head. "It's not like I have big, **meaty _claws!_**"

Suddenly all of the crabs relaxing on the beach turned to Harold, who chuckled nervously as the crabs started to pinch him with their pincers, with Harold screaming in pain as the clams laughed at him, much to Harold's dismay.

"I didn't mean it to you guys! _Yeowch!_" Harold exclaimed as his voice got higher pitched. "I was complaining about these clams evading my hands - _AUGH!_"


	13. Chapter 13

Harold was looking up at all the tall palm trees in the park, his flippers on his hips as the other fish were admiring them as well.

"Man, I wonder how Neptune managed to plant these mighty trees," Nat pinpointed as he pointed at one of the trees.

Tom nodded his head in agreement, munching on a chocolate candy bar that he was holding in his right hand. "He must have used his godly fingertips. He truly is an inspiration."

"Well, at least they were fingertips and not big, _meaty **claws!**_" Harold exclaimed as he moved his flippers about.

Suddenly, the palm tree in front of Harold fell right on top of him, crushing the blue colored fish as he screamed in pain. Looking at each other awkwardly, Nat and Tom moved back as Harold's right leg twitched in pain.


	14. Chapter 14

Harold was doing some push ups in the Goo Lagoon as he was trying his best to stay in shape and fit as the other fish were all watching him.

"Come on, Harold! Put those arms of yours to good use!" Nancy Suzy Fish called out as she cheered Harold on.

Harold sighed as he glanced up at the fishes. "Cut me some slack! It's not easy to do these when you lack big, **meaty _claws!_**"

Larry The Lobster came by, placing his pincers on his hips as he frowned, shaking his head at Harold. "Dude, why are you so against people with claws? What did we ever do to you?"

"It's something bad that happened in my past that I like to keep private." Harold commented as he glanced at Larry. "And I would prefer to keep it that way."

As Harold continued doing push ups, all of a sudden several crabs fell from the sky, landing on top of him and ultimately crushing him, with the other fish and Larry gasping as they saw Harold in great pain.


	15. Chapter 15

Harold was trying to open a box of Kelp Flakes that he got from the Barg N' Mart, not having much luck as his flippers were too smooth from the body wash he used in his shower earlier. He grumbled as he shook his head.

"Oh come on! Why is this so difficult?" Harold asked himself as he accidentally hit himself in the face with his right flipper, his right eye twitching in pain. "All this needs is a good tug, there's no use to try cutting this with scissors or big, **meaty _claws!_**"

Mr. Krabs suddenly broke into Harold's house, growling as he narrowed his eyes angrily. "What did you say, punk?"

"Big, _meaty, **claws!**_" Harold barked back, only to be attacked and bitten by Mr. Krabs, who was insulted over Harold's insult. "Help, help! _My leg!_"

Fred shuddered for a moment as he was at the Goo Lagoon, revving up his fryer as he was making a couple of hamburgers.


	16. Chapter 16

"Darn it!" Harold cursed as he was at his computer, typing away as he shook his head, sticking his tongue out. "How am I suppose to get inspiration to write if I keep mashing these keyboards? It's like I have big, **meaty _claws!_**"

Larry The Lobster peeked into the doorway, shaking his head at Harold. "Dude, you seriously need to get over this bias you have against me."

"Oh shut up!" Harold snapped back at Larry as he chucked the computer at the red lobster. "You're why I can't have nice things!"

Larry slapped the computer back at Harold, causing it to crush him. Harold screamed in pain as he was crushed by his own computer, being unable to breathe as Larry left him, having felt insulted by Harold.


	17. Chapter 17

Harold was adventuring through the Kelp Forest, swinging from vine to vine as he was enjoying the out, open jungle.

"Man, this is great!" Harold exclaimed as he swung with vigor in his body, "I have not a care in the world, and I'm swinging at the highe3st point possible here! Nothing can ruin this day!"

As Harold was about to swing, however, a red pincer snatched the vine Harold was about to grab, pulling it away. Harold blinked, looking down then glancing back up, to see a crab laughing at him. Harold screamed as he flailed his blue flippers about, falling down towards the goo below.

"Curse you and your big, **meaty, _claws...!_**" Harold called out as he fell in the goo, trying to swim out as he slowly sunk, unable to get up as the crab laughed at his pain, being on a cliff overlooking the vines that swing around it.


	18. Chapter 18

Harold was exercising on the beach of Goo Lagoon as he noticed everyone running towards Larry The Lobster, who was doing various poses with different colored, equally hot lobsters. All of the female fish sighed as they fell over, being smitten by their appearance.

Harold scoffed as he walked over to the scene, folding his arms together. "Peh, you only think they're hot because they have puny brains and big, **meaty _claws!_**"

All of the lobsters stopped posing as they turned to Harold, all of them growling except Larry.

"What did you say about us, shark boy?" One of the lobsters, colored yellow, growled as they towered Harold.

"Puny brains and big, _meaty, **claws!**_" Harold shouted back as he pointed at the lobsters.

Larry jumped in between the different colored lobsters and Harold, shaking his head as he held out his red arms. "Now boys, we can settle this easy..."

There was no time for reason, only fighting as Harold and the lobsters engaged in combat, with poor Larry being involved. Of course, Harold got his butt handed, with several fish watching, including Tom eating some chocolate bars, and Fred eating a Krabby Patty on a revved up fryer.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ahh, the beautiful Seaside Hill!" Harold exclaimed as he extended his arms out, wearing a helmet full of water as he took in the great, beach view. "Now I know what I was missing in my life!"

"What you were missing was a chance to try out me salty hamburgers!" Clawgrip exclaimed, flipping some patties on a grill before the Ocean Palace temples.

Harold turned his head to Clawgrip, his right eye twitching. "What did you say to me with those big, _meaty, **claws!?**_" Harold growled, slamming his hands on the grill.

Clawgrip narrowed his eyes at Harold. "Aye, are you insulting me saltiness?" He growled, obviously not being amused by Harold's threat.

"Maybe I'm not, maybe I am!" Harold exclaimed as he then widened his eyes, screaming as he flailed his arms about, his hands on fire. "Ahh! My arms! _**My arms!**_"

"**My leg!**" Fred randomly exclaimed as he was being chased by various red and white rolling stones towards the western direction.

"_My face!_" Nat exclaimed as various different red colored Egg Pawns were taking turns in punching the yellow fish in the face.

Clawgrip shook his head as he sighed, turning to his fellow crabs Hickut the Huckit Crab and Creb The Crabber. "Arr, these fish from Bikini Bottom be crazy. They don't have enough salt in them."

Hucky and Creb glanced at each other, then back at Clawgrip, nodding in agreement as various other crabs were piercing Harold with their big, **meaty _claws_**.


	20. Chapter 20

"So, how's your life?" Fred asked Harold as the two were eating at the Krusty Krab.

Harold sighed as he shook his head. "Boring. Not much excitement going on for me, except those stubborn crabs and their big, _meaty **claws.**_"

"...Dude, you need to get a grip on that." Fred suggested as he sipped some of his Diet Dr. Kelp.

Harold slapped Fred across the face. "No, I won't get tired of it! I have had it with crabs, and their big, **meaty, _claws!_**"

Suddenly, Mr. Krabs came busting out of his office, grabbing Harold and shoving him into the freezer, slamming the door shut. The other fish blinked as Mr. Krabs turned around, pointing at them.

"Let that bottom feeder be an example to ye who talk bad about me species!" Mr. Krabs stated as he headed back into his office, with the other fish shrugging as they kept on eating.


	21. Chapter 21

Harold was walking with Debbie Rehic as they were enjoying the weather, when they spotted Mr. Krabs scouring the sand for spare change.

"Oh great, what is that pesky crab doing with his big, _meaty **claws?**_" Harold growled as he shook his fists.

Debbie placed both of her hands onj Harold's shoulders. "Now just calm down, Harold. He's just minding his own business..."

"His own business is _my_ business with his big, **meaty, _claws!_**" Harold exclaimed as he lunged at Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs turned around, punching Harold in the face as he then grabbed the blue fish and slammed him several times on the sand.

"Oh, Harold! Why, Why?" Debbie exclaimed in shock as she had her hands on her face, shaking her head in disbelief as Mr. Krabs continued punching Harold with his big, meaty claws.


	22. Chapter 22

Harold was busy shopping at the Bag N' Mart as he was looking for fancy shampoo, when he bumped into Larry The Lobster, who was shopping for deodorant.

"Oh hey, Harold! Didn't know you were here today!" Larry exclaimed as he placed his pincers on his hips. "You wanna flex later at the Goo Lagoon?"

Harold scoffed as he pointed at Larry. "No way, man! Just keep yourself away from me with those big, **meaty _claws_** of yours!" He then pushed his cart towards the cash register, only to bump into Johnny Krill, who was looking for extreme ways to have fun in the shop.

"Hey dude! Nice shorts!" Johnny exclaimed as he pinched his pincers. "Can I try them?"

Harold screamed as he shook Johnny, shaking his head. "I told you to leave me alone, you freak with big, _meaty, **claws!**_" He exclaimed angrily, twitching violently.

Harold then screamed in pain as he was picked up by Mr. Krabs, chucked right out of the Barg N' Mart as Harold landed in a pit full of angry worms, screaming as he got mauled. Larry and Johnny looked at each other oddly as Mr. Krabs whistled, going back to shopping.


	23. Chapter 23

Harold watched as Larry The Lobster and Johnny Krill were both doing extreme surfboarding in the water surrounding the Goo Lagoon, with all the other Bikini Bottom residents watching as they cheered on, Harold not being impressed.

"Oh Harold, sweety, what's wrong?" Debbie Rechid asked Harold as she grabbed his right arm with both of her hands.

Harold growled as he turned to Debbie. "I don't like those two with their big, _meaty, **claws!**_ They make us fish look bad!" He folded his arms together as he grumbled.

Debbie blinked as she tilted her head to the left. "What's wrong with big, meaty claws?" She asked.

"**Everything!**" Harold exclaimed as he lifted his arms in the air, with several crabs coming out of the sand and starting to beat Harold up, making Debbie and the other Bikini Bottom residents gasp in horror as Harold screamed in pain.


	24. Chapter 24

Harold watched his television in his house as Johnny Krill was on the TV screen, doing several motorcycle stunts to the cheers of a thousand fans. Harold scoffed as he folded his arms together.

"Ooh, how I despise that showoff Johnny Krill!" Harold exclaimed as he shook his head. "He's only getting attention because he has big, _meaty, **claws!**_"

"No, he's getting attention because he's a good athlete!" Mr. Krabs exclaimed as he suddenly popped out of Harold's red shorts, pinching Harold in the eyes as he then jumped out and stole all of the money inside Harold's home, running off.

Harold screamed as he fell on the floor, rolling over in pain as he couldn't see.

"Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have had my emotions toyed with!" Harold exclaimed as he kicked his legs about, being in pain. "You brought this on yourself, Harold. I did not, Harold! Yes, you did, Harold. Harold, I did not!"


	25. Chapter 25

Harold was in a random supermarket somewhere in Bikini Bottom as he was looking at how different the shop appeared from the Barg N' Mart when the cheap crab Dwight T. Wad appeared, walking up to Harold. As usual and expected, Harold didn't like that.

"See anything that you like?" Dwight asked as he placed his red pincers on his hips. "We have a lot of high quality stuff that you can't find in the Barg N' Mart."

Harold hissed at Dwight as he shook his head. "Keep away from me, you crustacean tight wad! I don't need you and your big, **meaty _claws_** to dictate me!"

"Whoa, settle down, friend." Dwight replied as he backed up his arms, shaking his head. "I'm sure we can be reasonable and settle things..."

"No, we can't!" Harold exclaimed as he raised his hands in the air. "Especially not with folks like you and your big, _meaty, **claws!**_"

A giant red claw then ripped the rooftop off, with everyone running off except Harold. Harold looked up as he gasped, being flattened like a pancake by the giant claw, with an ominous laughter following afterwards as Harold groaned in pain.


	26. Chapter 26

Harold was waiting in line at the Krusty Krab, grumbling as he was getting frustrated with waiting to get a bite to eat.

"This is ridiculous!" Harold exclaimed as he raised his arms in the air. "I can't believe we're waiting an hour just to have a Krabby Patty!"

"You know how Mr. Krabs likes to have his business," Nat remarked as he turned to Harold, moving his hands. "He's doing this to get as much money from us as possible by exploiting our impatience and hunger."

"Yeah, well he can shove it where the sun don't shine!" Harold exclaimed as he shook his right fist. "Because him and his big, _meaty, **claws**_ is running a stingy business, and I won't stand for it!"

Suddenly Mr. Krabs emerged out of the green wooden floorboard, spooking everyone as he grabbed Harold and ripped him in half, with the customers all running away. However, Mr. Krabs popped at the exit of the Krusty Krab, forcing them back in as he looked the door.

"I'm not losing me business!" Mr. Krabs shouted at the customers as he pointed at the apparently dead Harold. "Now you wait patiently for a delicious Krabby Patty combo, or you end up like him!"


	27. Chapter 27

Harold was walking on some street in Bikini Bottom when Uncle Grandpa suddenly popped out of a nearby coral reef.

"Good Morning!" Uncle Grandpa stated in his deep throat sounding voice.

Harold freaked out as he moved his hands about. "Gah! Who the hell are you?" He then glared at Uncle Grandpa, pointing at him. "What the hell are you? A freak with big, _meaty, **claws?**_"

"Big **meaty _claws?_**" Uncle Grandpa gawked as he blinked, rubbing his chin with his right hand. "Hmm... I have no idea what big, meaty claws are. But I am everyone's uncle and grandpa in the whole world!" He then tightly hugged Harold.

Harold screamed as he was squeezed tightly, struggling to break free from Uncle Grandpa's grip, but failing, with Larry The Lobster, Johnny Krill, and Dwight T. Wad all walking by, laughing at Harold's plight.


	28. Chapter 28

Harold was in his home as he sighed, being pretty bored out of his mind as he was looking at various different fanfiction on his computer.

"Life At Pizza Hut... The Seaside Hillsters... Belle's Farting Problem..." Harold droned as drool was coming out of his mouth. "...Big Meaty Claws..."

He then paused briefly as his eyes widened, squinting to see what he just looked at.

"Wait a minute... _Big Meaty Claws?_" Harold stated in disbelief as he dropped his jaw. "There's actually a fanfic for that meme? Are you kidding me!?"

It was then that a red crustacean claw punched him through the computer screen, knocking Harold back on the floor as Harold screamed in pain, placing his flippers over his face.

"Augh! My face!" Harold exclaimed as he rolled around in pain. "Curse you, you stupid big, **meaty, _claws!_** Argh!"

Outside of Harold's home, Mr. Krabs chuckles alongside Johnny Krill and Larry The Lobster, having pranked Harold through means of the laws of physics being broken.


	29. Chapter 29

Harold was riding a boat in the Goo Lagoon, patrolling the lake for anyone who drowned in the goo. He squinted to see Mr. Krabs lounging about.

"Hey! It's that greedy jerk with his big, _meaty **claws!**_" Harold exclaimed as he started driving towards Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs was genuinely confused as he looked up, turning his head to see Harold approaching him. "What the barnacles? What is that fish up to?"

Harold then smacked into Mr. Krabs, sending him high into the sky as Harold laughed, only to be grabbed from the sky by a giant yellow pincer.

"Agh! What the!?" Harold exclaimed as he flailed his arms about. "Let me go!"

The yellow pincer then squeezed Harold, popping him and reducing him into a bunch of confetti as the other fish gasped, going back to their regular activities as Mr. Krabs came crashing back down into the goo, rising out as he spat the goo out of his mouth, shaking his head as he wondered what occurred.


End file.
